Lords of War
by Dirgesworn
Summary: A Dark Paladin must save the princess of another nation from his own. There are a HUGE twist though (This has to do with Escaflowne, believe it or not!)
1. Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

Lords of War  
  
Chapter 1 Dark Beginnings  
  
Blossoms fell from the high tree tops like swarms of bees. Spring was here and the city of Fenkeep never looked more beautiful. Children played out in the streets with their mothers watching them with peaceful eyes. The men harvested the fresh cabbages, corn, and other various vegetables. For once the guards patrolling atop the great walls were smiling and peace filled their souls.  
  
But all was not peaceful. All was not fine, not fine at all. For under the watchful eye of the guards that night a shadow flew through the dark, a nemesis in the shadows. The next day a scream was heard throughout the palace halls and all awoke. The king ran to the cry with several guardsmen by his side. As they entered the room where the sound was heard, they saw the head maid, on a chair with a note in hand. But that was not the worst part, for this was the room of the princess. And the princess... was missing.  
  
The king read the letter with eyes full of dread. With each passing word, with each passing phrase, his eyes grew dim and filled with horror. The princess was gone, that was for sure. Her captors left a note:  
  
"If you ever wish to see your darling princess ever again,  
  
surrender your armies, people, and throne. Neglecting this  
  
message will mean her life!"  
  
-the Drakethorn Empire  
  
The world of Senbena was split into four known realms. Each realm held within it, an empire. But the strongest of these empires were Drakethorn and Fenkeep. All the empires were very restless with each other, one not trusting the other. Of these empires Drakethorn and Fenkeep despised each other the most. It is amazing that the two nations had not been at war for over 1000 years. But this dispute between the realms was soon settled by a great sorcerer. Using all the magic he could muster, the sorcerer summoned a grand wall between the four realms, thus isolating each other. And at the entrance to each realm there awaited a guardian whose sole purpose is to crush all that may enter its lair. So no man or beast from any realm has been able to cross any of the walls for many years.  
  
The doors of the palace flung open as a knight walked in. His armor was as black as volcanic ash and his sword was nearly as large as himself. The sign upon his back appeared like that of a dragon with wings outspread, the mark of the Dark Paladin, the black knights of Drakethorn. With slow steps he strolled through the halls until he made it to the grand throne room. There awaited King Afguard, king of Fenkeep and father of Princess Sensia. Ten paces from the king the knight stopped.  
  
"Darithal of Drakethorn, come forward!" commanded the king.  
  
The black knight stepped up to the king until he was within sword length. There he kneeled before King Afguard with great reverence.  
  
"Stand tall, Darithal. You not need kneel before me," ordered King Afguard.  
  
Darithal, the black knight, stood up and stared into the eyes of King Afguard.  
  
"Darithal, are you aware of what reasons you have been summoned to my court?" questioned King Afguard.  
  
"I do not," said Darithal, "I do know this is not the most comfortable of situations."  
  
"Indeed," agreed the king, "You were a servant of Drakethorn, and normally you are not at all welcome in my presence, or even in my realm for that matter. Which brings me to my first question..."  
  
King Afguard sat upon his throne and continued.  
  
"How are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I was drowned at sea for my crimes against Drakethorn and was discovered here," responded Darithal.  
  
"And those crimes were...?" asked the king.  
  
"That is of my business," responded Darithal.  
  
"Sire..." spoke a voice from the shadows beside the king's throne.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Almost forgot you were there," said King Afguard, "Darithal, this is my loyal advisor, Ajuk."  
  
Ajuk walked out of the darkness and stared at Darithal.  
  
"Sire, if I may," spoke Ajuk.  
  
"Oh, yes, of coarse," said the king.  
  
"At sunrise this morning our beloved princess was discovered missing from her sleeping quarters," began Ajuk, "The head maid found her bed in a wreck with a note upon its sheets. This note clearly stated an immediate surrender of Fenkeep in the name and crest of Drakethorn. Seeing our situation we have devised a plan to counter-act this, requiring you help us, that is."  
  
"It all depends," said Darithal.  
  
"Very well," spoke Ajuk, "We have decided to use our latest 'guest' to sneak into the Drakethorn capitol city and reclaim the princess. But we also need to claim their most prized possession. You are aware of what it is, are you not?"  
  
"I do. It be the Chaos Gem of Drakethorn," said Darithal, "But why steal from them like they have stolen from you? Is that not sinking to their level?"  
  
"We plan to use the gem as a weapon," responded Ajuk, "This gem contains mystical powers that no mortal man can imagine! It was used 1000 years ago and its powers were used to bring the 50 Year War to a halt. Thus we will use it against them for their terrible crime, provided that you help us in our endeavor."  
  
"That also depends," spoke Darithal, "What is in it for me?"  
  
"Wealth, power, and citizenship will be your reward for saving my precious daughter," spoke out King Afguard.  
  
"Then your will be done," said Darithal as he bowed to the king, "I will save your princess, and steal the Chaos Gem."  
  
Darithal turned around and began walking out into the corridor when Ajuk stopped him.  
  
"There is still the matter of the guardians," said Ajuk, "You must defeat them all to reach Drakethorn."  
  
"No problem," said Darithal proudly, "I am a Dark Paladin of Drakethorn. They ought to thing twice before fighting me!"  
  
And so Darithal walked outside of the city, seeing the distant horizon, the gate to the next realm awaiting.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Demons of the Mind

Lords of War  
  
Chapter 2 Demons of the Mind  
  
The sun rose in the east and the darkness faded away. Darithal awoke as soon as daylight peaked behind the ocean's horizon. He gazed to the south where the walls lay beyond the forest, the Spectral Forest. Within it Darithal will have to brave the trails within that accursed forest, trials of which no man has ever survived. But if Darithal had to save the princess soon, he had to pass through.  
  
As he walked into the brush the sky began to disappear behind the large canopies. Soon it appeared as though it had suddenly gone from day to night in a matter of minutes. Soon noises were echoing from every corner of forest. It was enough to drive any man crazy with paranoia. Onward he went, until he could see neither the hand in front of his face nor the trail before him.  
  
But the noises got louder and louder. Croaks, screeches, howls. That and many more were haunting the mind of Darithal. Aimlessly he went, trying his hardest to remain in a straight line. It was not until long though, that he noticed that he was lost. Darithal took out his sword and began slashing at the brush in frustration. But soon his frustration would end.  
  
For not too long after he was hacking at the trees, he entered an opening. Finally, he had made it out of the Spectral Forest. It was only a stone's throw away until he made it to the gate. And so he ran to the gate. Faster and faster he ran, never dropping his speed for a second. It was dusk soon, and he had finally made it to the gate. It was as large as a two story building and was made of wood. Darithal hacked at the door and it came apart. By its appearance, it was very old.  
  
So Darithal walked in, being cautious of the guardian that awaited him. But it was not long until he found his target. The first guardian lay just at the entrance to Drakethorn's realm. Its head and body were that of a snake, but its wings were covered in red feathers and its back was also lined in red feathers. Its eyes were like emeralds in the sunlight. Its hauntingly disturbing gaze fell upon Darithal as soon as he entered the gate.  
  
It hissed at him viciously, but he did not back down. Eventually he stopped right before the serpent. Their eyes were locked upon each other. The guardian's stare was that of malevolence and carnage, while Darithal's was that of bravery and determination.  
  
"Who are you?" it bellowed in a serpent-like voice.  
  
"I am Darithal of Drakethorn!" replied Darithal. "I have come to pass in attempts to reaching the capitol city of Drakethorn. I demand that you slither aside and lend me passage."  
  
"No man nor beast has crossed this gate in over 900 years!" it hissed. "Why would I let a man such as you pass through my liar?"  
  
"Because we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." said Darithal.  
  
"I'd prefer your death!" said the guardian.  
  
"So, the hard way is it?" said Darithal, readying his sword. "Just to let you know, this is also my favorite way!"  
  
The guardian made the first move with a head strike. Darithal blocked it with his sword, then pushed it aside. Its tail then landed a hit on Darithal's side, knocking him into the wall. The guardian slithered to him, lowering its head.  
  
"I shall feast on your soul, mortal!" it hissed.  
  
But then Darithal got up and sliced at the guardian's eyes. It wiggled around in pain. He then landed his sword straight into the guardian's stomach, and then sliced off its head. After moments of moving, the beast finally lay still, very much dead. With that done Darithal put away his sword and made his way to the exit. But he was stopped by a voice, the voice of the guardian he had just slain.  
  
"Darithal?" it hissed. "Is that what you call yourself now?"  
  
Darithal turned around quickly, but the serpent was still dead.  
  
"I am dead." said the guardian. "But, why have you changed your name?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Darithal. "My name is Darithal and always has  
  
been."  
  
The guardian laughed and laughed at Darithal last remark.  
  
"Of coarse, you don't remember a thing!" it hissed. "But I know your true name."  
  
"What?" shouted Darithal.  
  
But there was no response, the guardian's voice vanished from his head. Thinking it was just an illusion, Darithal made his way out, seeing the vast desert that was his homeland. Along the trail he could see the capitol city of Drakethorn. With his mind fixed and his determination greater than ever, he made his way to Drakethorn.  
  
I have gotten some reviews asking how this has anything to do with Escaflowne. So just to let my readers know, it has everything to do with Escaflowne. Just read the chapters to find out how!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: True Betrayal

Lords of War  
  
Chapter 3 True Betrayal

The morning sun beat hot upon Darithal's head but his determination was greater. Closer and closer Drakethorn appeared. Darithal would soon return to the nation that had exiled him. But the king does not know of what the Dark Paladins do, so an audience with him would be easy. The entrance to Drakethorn had now become clear to Darithal. It had only taken him two days to reach Drakethorn from Fenkeep, and the guardian was an easy enemy.  
  
But the guardian's words still rang in his head.  
  
"Of coarse you don't remember!" it had said. "I know your true name."  
  
"That is nonsense." Darithal thought. "I am Darithal of Drakethorn, and that is that."  
  
Finally he made it to the entrance to the Drakethorn capitol city. The streets were filled with many hard workers and guards patrolled the streets with care. Their uniforms were black with the Drakethorn crest upon their shoulders. It was just like he remembered it. Now he had to find the king.  
  
Like in Fenkeep, Darithal barged through the doors and made his way to the throne room. There sitting upon his throne was King Fascal and his advisor, Senka. Darithal walked up to the king, but did not kneel before him. He stared at King Fascal with great rage in his heart.  
  
"Where is the princess?" demanded Darithal. "Return her at once!"  
  
"What is he talking about, Senka?" the king asked Senka.  
  
"I have not the slightest clue." he replied.  
  
"You have kidnaped Princess Sensia of Fenkeep and I have come to reclaim her!" shouted Darithal.  
  
"I have done no such thing!" shouted King Fascal. "But Fenkeep should return our supplies!"  
  
"What?" uttered a confused Darithal.  
  
"About three days ago Fenkeep soldiers were seen taking some of our uniforms." said Senka. "The reason is unknown to us, but we wish them back!"  
  
"So are you saying that you have been framed?" asked Darithal.  
  
"Exactly." said Senka. "But I also noticed that the Fenkeep soldier's skin we saw was not from Fenkeep. It was a nationality we had never seen before, pale skin with red eyes."  
  
Darithal looked at Senka and King Fascal. Never before has the king of Drakethorn from any era told a lie such as this. Someone was framing Fenkeep and Drakethorn, but who? Who was pulling the strings? Then it hit him.  
  
"It must have been Ajuk!" exclaimed Darithal.  
  
"The advisor of Fenkeep?" questioned King Fascal. "But why?"  
  
"Ajuk sent me here for two reasons." said Darithal. "He wished that Princess Sensia was rescued and the Chaos Gem taken from your hands. But if I couldn't find the princess I would have to get the gem first. That must be why he wanted to steal the gem, to start a war!"  
  
"So who has the princess?" asked King Fascal.  
  
"Ajuk must have the princess, and those soldiers must be from another realm." said Darithal. "A realm unknown to Drakethorn, Fenkeep, or any of the other realms."  
  
Then a large amount of Fenkeep soldiers burst into the throne room, holding down everyone, even Darithal. They also had red eyes and pale skin. From the halls a laughter echoed. From the hallway came a figure, a figure of royal Fenkeep uniform. In his hands was a blue jewel that glowed like the sun. It was Ajuk, and he had the Chaos Gem!  
  
"That you for helping us distract the guards, Darithal." said Ajuk. "It was too easy."  
  
"Why, Ajuk? Why?" asked Darithal.  
  
"Fool! I wanted the power!" shouted Ajuk. "For years the realms have been so peaceful, war was nowhere in sight! But then I heard of a realm to the north, a forgotten realm. With my leadership I united the forces of that realm and have created my own army! But what better way to claim both thrones then to make them fight each other. Soon Senbana will be mine, and there is nothing you can do!"  
  
"You... you..." muttered Darithal.  
  
"Be seeing you, Darithal." said Ajuk.  
  
Then he released a fireball from his hands and blasted the roof open. Above the palace was a flying fortress. Ajuk and the other men then disappeared, and the fortress flew away. There was a moment of silence following, until King Fascal spoke.  
  
"This means we will need help." he said. "The forces of Drakethorn and Fenkeep must join under one banner!"  
  
A few days following Fenkeep and Drakethorn made an alliance, pledging themselves to join under one flag and fight against Ajuk's army of barbarians. The princess was still not found though. The fight would be upon Fenkeep soil, to the north of the realm. It will take all they can to defeat the onslaught. But Darithal had only one thing on mind.  
  
"Ajuk will die, I swear it..."  
  
If you are still wondering how this has anything to do with Escaflowne, just wait until the next chapter to find out!  
  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: The God of Battle

Lords of War  
  
Chapter 4 The God of Battle  
  
Riding upon a tamed Drakethorn dragon, Darithal flew to the highest hights. Clouds rushed past him like lightning and soon Ajuk's airborne fortress was clear. Looking up to the heavens, Darithal remembered his orders.  
  
"Take this dragon." King Fascal had said. "With it you must fly to Ajuk, defeat him and save the princess!"  
  
"And that shall be my solemn vow." Darithal thought to himself. "Ajuk will die. The princess will be safe, I promise."  
  
As soon as Darithal spotted the first balcony overlooking the desertland, he jumped for it when it came into range. He landed safely upon the floor and stood up quickly. It was a great deal of luck that of all the balconies on this fortress, he landed on Ajuk's. Looking around, he spotted Ajuk, reading a book off the shelf. Ajuk looked up calmly, like he expected Darithal's arrival. Ajuk closed the book and layed it down. Standing up from his chair he walked past Darithal and looked down the balcony. Darithal was offended that Ajuk had the nerve to just walk past him like that, and he clenched his fist.  
  
"So you finally made it here." began Ajuk. "Darithal, I wonder where you got that name from."  
  
Darithal then remembered what the guardian had said. It too had wondered why Darithal's name was Darithal. But that made no sense to Darithal.  
  
"Maybe no one will ever know." continued Ajuk. "But I know your name. Your real name. You see Darithal, you are not of this world."  
  
"You lie!" exclaimed Darithal.  
  
"Oh do I?" smerked Ajuk as he pulled out the Chaos Gem from his black robe. "Exactly 1000 years ago, Drakethorn and Fenkeep were pitted into a skirmish like no other has ever seen. They say the gods did not approve of such a war, so something had to be done."  
  
"So what are you getting at?" scowled Darithal.  
  
"So one day, the armies of Fenkeep and Drakethorn clashed into a battle to end all battles." said Ajuk. "They say the battle lasted for days at a time, never stopping, never tiring, bloodlust filling their souls. It became so intense that it caused a cosmic event!"  
  
Darithal became interested in this story and cautiously walked closer.  
  
"On the eve of the battle, when all hope faded to darkness, the sun was eclipsed." continued Ajuk. "But strangely enough it was not the moon that eclipsed the sun, it was... something else, no one knows for sure. From that 'new moon' a black beam of light showed upon the battlefield. And from that black light a figure hurled down from the heavens. As it hit the ground, the battle stopped. And from the crater emerged a warrior. It dove into the battle and slew more than half the men currently still alive. The rest ran for their lives."  
  
Hearing of this new character, Darithal was even more oblivious to Ajuk's point. What was this warrior that slew half an army? Ajuk then continued.  
  
"Soon after all the magi gathered together and defeated this being. It was delved into a sleep that lasted for exactly 979 years. About twenty-one years ago it awoke. That warrior... was you!"  
  
Darithal was shocked at this new statement. Him, a 1000 year old warrior from the sky?  
  
"Impossible!" he shouted.  
  
"Tell me Darithal, do remember your childhood?" asked Ajuk.  
  
Darithal thought hard, but nothing came up. It was like his past was a blank, nothing! Darithal gasped at this new discovery.  
  
"Thought so." said Ajuk. "And from the negative energies of the black moon, the Chaos Gem was born. All memory of that day has been wiped clean from history, and so everyone thinks it was the Chaos Gem that ended it. But I have learned that it has a greater power. It has the power to reinact that glorious day! But this time, a stronger being will be born!"  
  
Darithal winced and began to draw his sword. But Ajuk turned around to face him.  
  
"I know your real name, Darithal." he said. "For you are the God of Battle. Your true name is... Escaflowne!"  
  
Darithal was astonished. He was a god? The 'God of Battle'? Ajuk turned around and looked at the horizon. He gasped at an oncoming army of Drakethorn and Fenkeep soldiers. Ajuk also grew a great anger at the sight of a banner of both flags formed at one.  
  
"You!" Ajuk exclaimed. You ruined everything! They have united, and now my empire will never come to be!"  
  
Looking down again Ajuk saw that his army also saw the other army and had already began their charge. Then both armies clashed. Ajuk then changed his attitude from angry to calm again. He then held up the Chaos Gem to the sky, and a black moon appeared out of nowhere, beside the sun.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shouted Darithal.  
  
"If I cannot rule Senbena, then no one can!" announced Ajuk.  
  
The moon then moved in front of the sun, and a black beam of light shot from it to the earth. Then something plummeted from the black moon. It landed upon the ground, causing a crater. It emerged from the crater. It was enormous, measuring at about forty feet in hight. Its armor was as red as blood and from its hand sprouted two large sickles. With these sickles it blew away all warrior beside it, sending them flying.  
  
"You see, Escaflowne..." said Ajuk. "You were much like that. Deep down, you are a monster!"  
  
Darithal could hardly believe this. He was a monster, and that was that. In anger Darithal unsheathed his sword and threatened Ajuk with it. But then Ajuk stepped up onto the ledge of the balcony, his back facing the battle. He had is arms outspread, smiling with intense hatred and malevolencey.  
  
"And you shall be nothing more than a monster, Escaflowne! Nothing more!"  
  
Then Ajuk leaned backwards, falling off the balcony, arms outstretched and his voice still smiling. It was not a pretty site when he landed on the ground, onto a couple of spears jutting upward from some corpses. Darithal looked down at the giant warrior, it still slaughtering the fleeing soldier from all three sides. But now he had to find the princess.  
  
Quickly he ran down the steps from Ajuk's dorm and strangely enough immediately found Princess Sensia in the next room. He untied her.  
  
" What is my savior's name?" she asked. "I wish to thank you for yor deed."  
  
"You know, I don't know anymore." said Darithal.  
  
They ran back to Ajuk's room, and Darithal looked down at the battlefield. The creature was still at it, still on a killing spree. Darithal whistled to his dragon that had perched upon a nearby ledge. It flew close and he jumped onto it. As he flew down to the ground, Princess Sensia looked down from the balcony and smiled.  
  
As soon as the dragon landed Darithal dismounted. He came face to face with giant warrior. Seeing Darithal, it charged at him. Darithal took out his sword and readied for the blow. But it hit him directly and he landed five feet away from where he was. But he got up and stared at the monster. It froze at the sight of a survivor of its own attack.  
  
"Am I a monster?" Darithal thought to himself. "I am the reason for so many deaths about 1000 years ago? I can't believe it. I won't believe it!"  
  
The monster then attempted to hit Darithal again, but this time it missed. Now very ticked, the upper part of its helment opens up, and fire streams out of it. Only his sword and armor are what stands in the way of death. As his suit of armor got hotter, his mind began to race.  
  
"I may be a monster, but that was then." Darithal thought. "Ajuk is wrong. I am not a monster now. I am Sebena's last hope, I can make a difference! I may have come to destroy this world, but now I will save it!"  
  
Then Darithal shouts out, "I WILL PREVAIL!"  
  
A light emitted from Darithal, his armor turned to a light brown, his heart exposed within an orb protruding from his chest. His entire body was filled with power, a familair power. His entire body had became a suit of armor. He then grew to the size of the monster. From his back he pulled out a short sword, blood pouring from where it was. Holding his sword in front of his face, the sword grew in length, until it was much longer. Darithal was Darithal no more. He was now Escaflowne!  
  
He charged at the monster, it bracing itself for impact. For once that destructive being was on the defensive. Escaflowne landed a hit on its left arm, slicing it off. In a rage it attacked him with its sickle and hit Escaflowne right through the thigh. But Escaflowne attacked it with all he had. Eventually their blades clashed. Their blows were so fast that all sound was lost. But with one final blow, the monster fell to the ground. But it was still alive.  
  
Escaflowne then stepped on the monster as a blade sprout from his back. Escaflowne seized the blade from behind behind himself and stabbed it into the monster's heart region. Another one then sprouted and Escaflowne then stuck it into the other side of the monster's chest. It was pinned to the ground. And to end it all, Escaflowne crushed the middle chest region of the monster's chest, making a hole. It was finally dead.  
  
Then there was a flash of light and Darithal appeared in front of Escaflowne.  
  
"You are me now." said Darithal. "And now I know my true purpose."  
  
Both Escaflowne and Darithal looked up to the heavens.  
  
"Gaia awaits you, Escaflowne, God of Battle." echoed a voice from the heavens. "You are destined to become a weapon that can be used to save the world of Gaia, seeking the blood of the Dragon Clan, last of the Dragon Clan kings. With the aid of the Wing Goddess you shall save the world from your own power and the power of true sorrow. Do you accept this fate?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." responded Darithal.  
  
Darithal then disappeared and Escaflowne began its ascension into the heavens. Princess Sensia gazed at the mighty battle armor that had saved Senbena as it rose into the sky. And once it was close to the clouds, it disappeared in a flash of brilliant light, and then was gone. All the world of Senbena rejoiced and heralds sang of its savior, a warrior destined to save two worlds. A monument of Escaflowne was made at the center of every city, every village, and every town, to never forget the one one saved them all from Ajuk and his madness.   
  
And they never did...  
  
Well, that its! Thank you for reading my series and I hope you liked it! Please send some reviews and tell me how you think it was. If you have seen Escaflowne then you can tell what will happen next! 


End file.
